


100 days of Miraculous Ladybug Angst prompts

by Wiiiky (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Angst, Character Death, First Dates, Heavy Angst, Lila Rossi Lies, Loss of Limbs, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wiiiky
Summary: A collection of Miraculous Ladybug angst stories.2. Rubble. - Marinette loses a limb thanks to Chat Noir's ignorance.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! 

Welcome to my collection of Angst stories from miraculous ladybug. Feel free to ask me a prompt to write as I'm going to need some.

or alot.

Please keep in mind that the first story will be posted tomorrow or possibly later today.


	2. Down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lila Rossi took one of her lies too far.
> 
> Prompt by me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is the first official chapter of ‘100 Days of Angst’ I hope you enjoy!

**Down.**

Prompt: Lila Rossi took one of her lies too far.

Prompt by me.

* * *

It was a typical day for Paris. The sun high in the sky, an Akuma raging through the city only for Ladybug and Chat Noir to save the day.

So why did Lila Rossi feel this way? It was like the way she felt towards Marinette Duoain-Cheng. Nauseas and feeling sickening disgust towards the goody-two shoes.

With a grunt, the brunette heaved herself up off her bed, grabbing her pre-packed schoolbag, courtesy of her mother for once and heading out of her bedroom to grab a peice of toast.

Placing a peice of bread in the toaster, Lila called out to her mother but achieved no answer. Of course, her mother was always working. That was another thing she always despised Marinette for, she never had to worry about seeing her parents as they worked from home running a quanit little bakery with the most disgusting pastries, yet everyone loved them.

Hearing the ding, Lila grabbed the price of toast, turned off the toaster, grabbed her keys from her bag, opened the door, locking it and then heading off to school where those mindless servants of hers awaited the arrival of their loyal leader, and all she needed to do was feed them another juicy lie to keep them prancing around and doing as she wishes, what fun!

Continuing on her merry way, greeted by a few of servants as she entered the François DuPont courtyard, the feeling in her gut only grew and grew, yet there was no Marinette, so what on earth was happening?

Paying no mind to it, she entered the class room and sat in her seat, the furtherest from Adrien, of course. She absolutely despised the blonde yet everyone thought that she liked him, she was only doing that ‘In love’ act to simply get into the Agreste family, as Gabriel Agreste simply adored her, so why not use his son? He had agreed to it after all.

Class went by like a blurr, the fast-tracking pausing when Marinette burst into the room and apologizing profusely for arriving late, making up some flawed lie about having to feed her hamster or cat, she always changed which pet each time.

Lunch arrived and Lila felt like she could finally breathe, finally she could feed her pets with their lies, until an idea popped into mind, why not use one about Volpina? It was queit easy anyway.

Once the topic changed to Ladybug and Chat Noir, Lila piped up, her grand plan already in action. “Well, you guys know how I'm incredibly close with Ladybug, us practically being sisters, she told me something last year but I feel like I can finally trust you guys!” she said with a smile, much to her displeasure.

And they are it up, asking what it was, Alya practically begging her and already taking her phone out, “Each miraculous user holds, a power, Ladybug's being creation, similar to her lucky charm, she can conjor up an item at will!” Lila explained with a small smirk, only for Adrien to come around and ask, “Wow, Lila! That's incredible! Say, what would be Chat Noir's, wait, no, what would be yours?” he asked. God she hated that boy.

Forcing a soft smile the Liar answered him, “Mine is flight, I can fly at will, I do it all the time anyway, at Achu I helped prince Ali after using my power to save him from falling off a cliff.” she explained, the words flawlessly coming off of her tounge as if they were pre-selected.

And this was how Lila Rossi arrived the Eiffel Tower with her entourage, begging her to show off her special power.

“You know, I really don't think I can show it off today, I have to help Adrien with as photoshoot after all and then help my mother at the embassy, you know.” Lila lied, about to make her exit from the crowd until Adrien piped up with a shit-eating grin. 

“Actually Lila, we don't have one, considering Vincent is off on holiday and that his replacement will be here tomorrow.” he informed. God she hated him.

That was when she was forced to do the very thing she couldn't. Fly. 

Taking a deep breath, the feeling in her gut only grew and grew that this would not end well, but it was either her pride and dignity or death. And she chose death.

The last thing anyone remembered was Lila's blood hurdling scream as she plunged down down down with a loud ‘thud’ and her body splattered on the ground. This was something that Ladybug couldn't fix with her miraculous ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are always appreciated. If you'd like me to write an angst prompt please comment it on the first chapter.


	3. Rubble.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette loses a limb thanks to Chat Noir's ignorance. Prompt by me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the second chapter! Only 98 more days until this monstrosity is finally over. Hope you enjoy!

**Rubble.**

Marinette loses a limb thanks to Chat Noir's ignorance. Prompt by me.

* * *

Patrols were quite frequent for Ladybug and Chat Noir, they were a time to server the city in case of a late night Akuma or crimes, but at times they got out of hand.

The amount of times that Marinette had to abandon a project was almost 9 times out of 10, wether it be sleeping, designing, gaming, eating or anything else, patrols were a time she got to see the city in one of its most beautiful times.

Calling on her transformation, Marinette leaped ooff her balcony and onto the nearby rooftops to meet Chat Noir at this nights patrol spot, an abandoned construction site, what could possibly go wrong? Everything.

Landing on the dug up earth, Ladybug awaited the arrival of her leather clad partnerr, humming along to a small tune.

Bluebell eyes finding the silhouette of Chat Noir, she waved him over and to be met with a “Salut buginette, how are you on this purr-fect night? Paw-sonally, I find it claw-some that we could meet up here.” 

Shaking her head with a tsk, Ladybug opened her mouth to speak, “Chat, let's just finish the patrol, there's always time for your puns later, like next year for example.” she told him.

Chat Noir gasped at this, placing a clawed hand over his heart, “You wound me, m'lady!” he said, shocked, but following her lead without a complaint.

—

The night had gone rather uneventful, other than a few civilians asking to be walked home or simply stopping a few petty crimes. 

Rounding up the patrol, the two heroes met where the patrol started, the abandoned construction site.

“Meow m'lady, I have a claw-ver idea that will surely be the cat's meow.” Chat Noir purred purred, and without letting Ladybug get as word in, he was off, swinging from beam to beam, loose rope to another rope, much to the complaint of Ladybug.

“Chat, I have a bad feeling.about this, I real-” Ladybug was soon cut off by loud clans and clunks of metal as Chat Noir grabbed onto one loose rope that seemed to be helping keep some rubble out of reach.

It soon came down, trapping Ladybug under it all.

—

Ladybug, or well Marinette soon awoke in a hospital bed, her parents outside of her from and talking to a doctor.

The last thing she remembered was Chat Noir swinging around on loose ropes and rubble trapping her under, how did she even get here?

She would have to ask her parents, but something felt... Off, like a part of her was missing, and it seemed to come from one of her legs.

Lifting the bedsheet off her right leg, she let out of a sigh of relief to see that it was still intact, aside from being wrapped in bandages, but that still didn't excuse her left leg.

Lifting it off slightly, she noticed the bandages sticking out, that was a good sign, right? Pushing the last of the bedsheet off she let out a loud scream at the sight before her.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng had lost her left leg thanks to Chat Noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment an angst prompt if you'd like me to write one.


	4. Stood up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets stood up. Prompt by me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 4! So sorry for the delay on this! I've currently had some writers block and I've been incredibly busy lately although I'll try and update again as soon as possible, stay tuned!

**Stood up.**

Marinette gets stood up. Prompt by me.

* * *

The week that Marinette was having was incredible for once in the few years that she had been Ladybug. Lila had laid low so far, an Akuma hadn't been sent out this week so that was another plus.

But the thing that absoloutely stood out was that Adrien had confessed to having a crush on her and asking her out, something that she never thought that would become a reality.

But here she was, rambling on to Alya about the whole ordeal while planning her outfit for her date with Adrien tomorrow.

Everything was perfect, nothing could go wrong.

* * *

Finishing up the last of her makeup, she took one quick look at time and let out a sigh of relief, “15 minutes to spare” Marinette breathed.

Grabbing as pair of her fine earings, Tikki noticed this and quickly chimed in, “Marinette, I really think this is a bad idea, what if there's an Akuma!” Tikki questioned her, pressing a tiny paw to her chosen hand.

“Look, it's only going to be for a couple of hours, I'll have them in my purse just in case, okay?” Marinette told her kawmi, taking out her miraculous and placing them in the octogonal box, closing the lid and placing it in her purse.

Putting in her gold plated earings with a teal gemstone in the middle, she took one final glance at her outfit, a [sweetheart neckline floral dress](https://m.shein.com/au/50s-Sweetheart-Knot-Back-Floral-Flare-Dress-p-676645-cat-1727.html?url_from=auadpladress190110216M_ssc&gclid=CjwKCAiAjrXxBRAPEiwAiM3DQqUQmA_cbRIXc38RwIrOAbUatWoBBJMo1bIhUw4_WGS5ygM9-FmaAxoCYpcQAvD_BwE&ref=au&rep=dir&ret=mau) that flowed just below her knees matched with snugly fit [black ankle zipper boots](https://www.novoshoes.com.au/item/8119114002-kikii.html?colour=black) and to top it off, cherry lipstick with a light blush and her hair done up in a high messy bun with two loose strands framing her face.

Grabbing her purse, Marinette left her trim and skipped along happily to her and Adrien's date at Le Peloton.

* * *

Arriving at the cafe, Marinette glanced up at the sky, a frown covering her face. Storm clouds starting rolling in and they looked bad, they could always quickly duck into a corner shop later if it came to that though.

Entering the quaint café, she took a seat at one of the booths and waited, drumming her fingers along the table. 

Pursing her lips, her brows etched together as she noticed the time up on the clock, ‘12:37’, 12 minutes after their agreed time. “he must be late, or got lost...” she murmured to herself, continuously peering up whenever the bell on the front door rung.

Grabbing her phone from her purse, she let out a a sigh at the time, ‘1:42’, more than an hour late and still no messages, “His dad must've held him back, or a photoshoot ran longer than expected, yeah! That's it!” Marinette told herself, continuously eyeing the clock every minute or so.

* * *

Who was she kidding, he wasn't gonna show up, he just stood her up! How could she be so stupid, how could Adrien even like her more than a friend? He'd said that countless times over and over again, why couldn't she just move on?

Exiting the Café, Marinette frowned at the sight, it was pouring down rain and she didn't have any cover. Letting out a sigh, she simply walked out and headed straight for home and away from the rain.

On the trek back, Marinette couldn't help but allow a few years to stream down her face, and soon more and more were coming down until she couldn't help but choke back a sob while full on crying, forget singing in the rain, she was crying in the rain.

By the time she arrived back at her parents bakery, she was drenched, her hair ruined, clothes wet and mascara running down her lips. Her parents bombarded her with questions on what happened to her, if the date went okay but she just coulsn't answer them, she was in no mood to chat, even to change her earings back and allow Tikki to come out, she couldn't let the kwami see her in such a state.

Time went by and Marinette only grew in her emotions of anger, sadness, doubt and other emotions that couldn't explain what she was feeling. By now, the rain had died down a little so she clambered up onto her rooftop, not even bothering to get into a change of clothes.

Huddled in a lounge chair, clutching her knees as tears continued to fill her face, she didn't catch the tiny black butterfly that made its way onto one of her earrings and whispered the words into her ear,

“Heart-breaker, you have been wronged by the one you loved, well, I'm giving you to power to make all of Paris know how you feel and to join your army of heartbroken warriors, all I ask for in return is the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir” the voice whispered

And despite her best efforts to deny and fight the urge to accept his offer, she caved in, what else was there to lose?

  
Dress: https://m.shein.com/au/50s-Sweetheart-Knot-Back-Floral-Flare-Dress-p-676645-cat-1727.html?url_from=auadpladress190110216M_ssc&gclid=CjwKCAiAjrXxBRAPEiwAiM3DQqUQmA_cbRIXc38RwIrOAbUatWoBBJMo1bIhUw4_WGS5ygM9-FmaAxoCYpcQAvD_BwE&ref=au&rep=dir&ret=mau

Shoes:   
https://www.novoshoes.com.au/item/8119114002-kikii.html?colour=black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually having some trouble on this chapter, but I think that it's good enough for now. 
> 
> Remember to comment a prompt if you'd like me to write it!
> 
> If you have any of other characters, I'd love to give it a try so don't be shy!


End file.
